


Pushing, Pulling

by injeong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Slight Hurt/Comfort, aofuta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injeong/pseuds/injeong
Summary: A short study of Aone and Futakuchi's relationship by Aone and Futakuchi themselves.





	Pushing, Pulling

 

To people who don't know them well, it's surprising to know that they're friends as close as they are.

They seem so different. Loud, soft-spoken. Talkative, quiet. Outgoing, less so. (Tall, slightly taller.)

But they balance each other out in a way that only a few people can.

Day, night. Bright, dark.

Pulling, pushing.

 

  
To Futakuchi, Aone is the pushing force between them. Aone is the one who always is providing the gentle, often unspoken encouragement that he needs, the occasional nudge in the direction he wants to go in. He is the one who is somehow always, constantly present, someone who Futakuchi knows will be there to stop him every time he falls to far, someone to patiently piece him back together every time he breaks.

Aone is the one that knows exactly where to find him, the one who finds him when he tries to hide from the things he can't really escape from. In the dark of the empty hallways or the locker rooms, Aone is the one who Futakuchi can cry in front of freely, the one who is the wall that he can brace himself against when the weight of the world becomes too heavy on his shoulders. There will be a quietness about his comfort, and to Futakuchi, Aone's presence is reassuring enough, a reminder that there will be someone who won't let him fall behind, fall too deep; and even if there are no words spoken, the bitterness and turmoil will seep away from Futakuchi's mind.

Sometimes, when it's right before a match, or a test, or simply when they're walking home together, Aone will press a hand to Futakuchi's back, gentle but steady, as if to say _everything's fine_. Even when he takes the hand away, Futakuchi will still be able to feel the slight pressure of reassurance, the calming reminder, something to keep him from shattering.

Whether or not Futakuchi says it aloud, Aone will always know, what it is that he wants, what it is that he needs. Their connection isn't something that comes from time, not something that is exclusive only to relationships that have endured for years and lifetimes. It's simply a connection that stems from a special kind of understanding between them both.

 

 

  
To Aone, Futakuchi is the pulling force between them. Futakuchi is the one who shines in Aone's eyes, the one who runs ahead but never forgets to pull Aone along with him, always remembering to keep them both together, not letting either of them fall behind. Futakuchi is the reminder to keep moving forward, the outstretched hand that Aone never hesitates to take, and even when Aone feels like he might forget, Futakuchi is always there to help him remember.

Futakuchi is the one who walks ahead and takes the brunt of what the world throws at them, so that the others can follow, even if he ends up breaking. To Aone, he is like the warmth of the sun, somehow always knowing exactly what Aone wants to hear, able to dispel the gathering storm clouds with a simple sentence, an affectionate touch, a single look. When others avoid him, and says things that Aone doesn't want to hear, Futakuchi is the one who makes him realize that they don't matter, the one who reminds him constantly of his own worth, the one who reminds him how to keep fighting, to keep moving forward. He is the first star of the night to appear, unable to be lost in the shadows of the dark clouds, and always bright, always there, someone that Aone can depend on, someone he can count on to always be there as the person that he can always confide in, no matter how small or big his problems are.

Futakuchi is the one person that Aone thinks is worth so much more than ten, or a hundred, or a thousand other people, his friendship and devotion something that Aone wouldn't be able to find a replacement for no matter how long or hard he looked.

Futakuchi is a lot of things, and Aone wouldn't change anything about him.

 

 

  
They wouldn't change anything about _them_.

There's many kinds of relationships; anywhere on the spectrum from friendship to love. Maybe they don't really have a name to fix their kind of relationship to, but it's their relationship, something unique to them and them only.

A special kind of uniqueness that only happens once a lifetime.

 

Pushing, pulling.

**Author's Note:**

> this is not proof-read at all and probably sounded like a mess im sorry  
> Okay so for some reason it took me s o l o n g to write this tiny, not even 1K word fanfic TT TT   
> But I love aofuta, a LOT, and I LOVE DATEKO SO MUCH AFKHSKDFH and I really wanted to write something short that I would actually be able to finish and publish on here (because I have like 2934 stories planned in my head that will take 2934 years to write down) so I thought a little bit and came up with this   
> it sounded a lot better in my head, I'm sorry   
> PLEASE LOVE THE DATEKO BABIES <3 THEY DESERVE MUCH LOVE


End file.
